Life is Strange: Burden of Proof: Episode 1
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: When Chloe attends a party where tragic events happen, she finds herself in serious trouble and on the run, for a crime she did not commit, she has an unexpected encounter with a runaway who soon joins her, leading them to an incredible journey with danger, self-discovery and even love. Meanwhile, Max works hard to prove Chloe's innocence, while also finding love.
1. Shattered: Chapter 1

**Life is Strange: Burden of Proof**

Chapter 1 of the first Episode of a LIS idea I had, featuring Chloe paired up with an OC based on and created by a fellow writer Holywoodunderfed, will also include an OC character based on me, paired with Stella, but as a minor character, this chapter merely serves to introduce a number of the characters, as well as set a few plot points in motion, anyway, hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

**Episode 1: Shattered**

**Chapter 1**

As the sun shone down on the start of another day in the idyllic town of Arcadia Bay. In one of the houses, one of the occupants made their way into the bathroom, yawning as she did so. Standing before the mirror, she sleepily observed her own reflection. She was a tall girl of nineteen with pale skin and a skinny lanky build, she had chin length unevenly cut strawberry blonde hair that was dyed blue and blue eyes. She was still dressed for bed in a pair of simple black shorts and a black T-shirt with a white pirate flag design on it.

'_Well, another day.' _She reflected to herself.

With that she quickly undressed and got into the shower, as she showered Chloe Price, for that was the girl's name, was surprised to find herself thinking about, of all things, her current life and the future.

'_What am I even gonna do now...What does a day like today hold for the high school drop out with the tight-ass step-father and a mom who just can't see that.' _She thought to herself. _'What the fuck am I even doing thinking about this, do what I usually do, whatever I feel like in the moment and fuck everything else of course.'_

She shook her head and tried to do just that, but those thoughts did linger in her head as she left the shower, got dried and, wrapped in her green pirate towel, made her way back to her room to get dressed.

Now clad in her usual style of clothing, in this case a pair of ripped jeans, a white T-shirt with a black raven design, simple white socks and black sneakers, Chloe was downstairs, joining her mother, Joyce and her mother's new husband, David.

Joyce was slightly shorter than her daughter with long blonde hair she tied back in a bun, blue eyes, a slender build and fair skin. She was clad in khaki pants, a light blue collared shirt and simple slip-ons. The other occupant at the table for breakfast was David Madsen, a tall fair skinned man with short dark brown hair and a similar moustache, brown eyes and a muscular build, he wore a dark green work shirt, brown slacks and boots.

'_Here we go, wonder what shit he's gonna start with this time.' _Chloe wondered.

Ironically, despite obviously meaning well, it was a comment from Joyce which started it off.

"So, what you have planned for today?" She asked casually.

Chloe shrugged. "I...I honestly don't know yet, mom."

Joyce nodded slowly, David shook his head before resuming eating.

Chloe just glared. "What's your problem?"

"Let's not fight..." Joyce began.

But David wasted no time. "If you would make an effort with proper planning and actually did something meaningful, maybe.."

"Maybe what"? Chloe snapped.

But before anything else could be said, Joyce cut them both off.

"Enough, we are not fighting, not this early in the morning."

Chloe bit her lip, neither she nor David arguing further, not wanting to test Joyce's patience.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the dorms of Blackwell Academy, the prestigious school that made Arcadia Bay famous, despite it's small town status, another teenage girl was waking up to the start of a new day. This girl was eighteen with chin length brown hair, blue eyes, pale skin and a skinny build, freckles decorated her face and she was clad in her pyjamas, a pair of grey shorts and a green chick T-shirt. Her name was Max Caulfield, a student at Blackwell, studying Photography and she was due to start another day at school.

'_I better get showered and get dressed, don't want to be late.' _She thought to herself.

Gathering her clothes and shower supplies Max left her dorm room, ready to head for the showers. As she did so she noted a few of the other girls in the dorm as they left their rooms, ready for the day too.

Namely she spotted a beautiful girl with fair skin, long auburn hair that she tied in a ponytail and blue eyes, she had a generous figure and was chatting to the girl next to her, the two of them standing outside the dorm room of the first girl. The second girl was slightly taller than the first, with shoulder length dirty blonde hair, brown eyes and lightly tanned skin, she had a similar figure and degree of beauty to the first girl. They were head cheerleader, Dana Ward, and budding star reporter, Juliet Watson.

They were already dressed for the day, Dana in a black tank-top, a pair of denim shorts and flip-flops while Juliet wore a white blouse with a short denim skirt and simple flats. They both spotted Max and smiled to her in greeting, Max smiled back, glad that, despite their beauty and popularity, both girls were still kind and respected others.

Her shower done, Max dried herself off and got dressed before leaving the shower room, she now wore a pink Jane Doe T-shirt under an unzipped grey hoodie, jeans and simple converse. Making her way back to her room she bit her lip as she spotted another three girls outside the room across from hers.

'_Oh no, Victoria and her crew.' _She noted worriedly.

The trio she spotted were three girls who were part of the elite Vortex Club and practically confirmed all the worst fears of popular mean girls. The first girl was tall with short blonde hair, brown eyes and pale skin, as well as a slender yet curvy build, her name was Victoria Chase. She was dressed up stylishly as usual in a pink sleeveless top, black denim shorts and flats.

The other two were a tall girl with long blonde hair, brown eyes, light tan skin and a slender curvy build, named Taylor Christensen. The other girl was somewhat shorter with chin length black hair that had dyed streaks, grey eyes, pale skin, a slender build and Asian features, called Courtney Wagner.

They too dressed stylishly, Courtney in a yellow tube top with skinny jeans and sandals and Taylor in white denim shorts, flip-flops and a purple crop top. Yet to Max's relief, not one of them made any comment towards her like they normally did.

She let out a sigh of relief once she was back in room and got everything she needed. _'Guess it was too early in the day for any trouble.'_

Preparing herself she left the dorms altogether and headed out towards the main school building where she spotted yet more members of the Vortex Club namely it's top member.

Said top member was Nathan Prescott, a tall pale young man with a muscular build, dark blonde hair and brown eyes, clad in a dark blue crew neck shirt, black pants and black shoes.

Max grimaced. _'Nathan Prescott, born into wealth and a scary guy to boot.'_

The other two were both jocks, players in the football team, both tall and muscular with fair skin, one had rather short black hair, black eyes and was dressed in a grey school shirt, red basketball shorts and sneakers, named Logan Robertson. The other was Zachary Riggins, who had messy brown hair, brown eyes and dressed in white and grey plaid shorts, a black T-shirt and sneakers.

'_More people I'd rather avoid, I...' _Max began to think, but her thoughts were interrupted when she spotted someone else, stopping in her tracks. _'Warren...'_

It was Warren Graham, a young man of sixteen, almost seventeen, tall with short messy brown hair, brown eyes and fair skin. He wasn't muscular, but not exactly scrawny either. Max knew Warren well, they were good friends, both sharing interests in movies and such, being quite geeky and Warren certainly qualified as a school nerd. Max couldn't help but bite her lip as she reflected on her friendship with Warren.

'_It's, we both have similar interests and, and we both get on so well, I...I don't know though if he...' _She thought to herself. _'Some of the things Warren has said kinda hints he might have feelings for me. But I can't tell if he's being serious...but I...I think I...certainly do.'_

She bit her lip, praying she wasn't blushing as she watched Warren enter the school, reflecting on her crush on him too.

She was jolted out of her thoughts by someone nudging her making her jump.

"Huh?"

The girl laughed. "Whoa, jumpy Max?"

Said girl was nineteen, rather beautiful, of medium height with long blonde hair and hazel eyes, she had light skin and a curvy slender build. She was wearing a white T-shirt with the hem tied up by a hair tie, showing some skin, denim shorts and simple sneakers.

"Oh, Rachel, hey." Max greeted her with a smile.

Said girl was Rachel Amber, easily the most beautiful and popular girl in school. The two of them were friends, despite Max generally being considered an invisible by most in the school. Rachel was also the friends with Max's best friend, Chloe Price and the three frequently hung out together, forming a triumvirate.

"So...I just got a text from Chloe..." Rachel began.

"Oh?" Max checked her phone. "Me too, looks like she wants to hang out after school today?"

Rachel nodded. "Yeah, obviously we're gonna do it, right?"

Max laughed and nodded. "You bet."

Smiling both girls made their way to class, already preparing for their after school meeting with Chloe.

* * *

Laying back on the sofa within the junkyard, Chloe smirked at Rachel and Max who were with her. They were in their usual hideout and, sharing a devious smile with Rachel, Chloe turned to Max.

"So, Max..." She began, getting the brunette's attention. "Any luck with Warren yet?"

As she hoped, Max went bright red and Rachel couldn't help but giggle.

"I, what, I don't..." She stammered. "Urgh, Chloe."

Rachel shrugged. "C'mon Max, you gotta admit, you haven't exactly been open with him."

"I can't, I just...I should never have told you guys." Max muttered.

Sitting up Chloe shook her head. "Max, in all seriousness now, you need to tell Warren the truth, trust me, it'll be better when you do."

Max sighed. "I wish it was that simple."

"Seriously, it's kinda depressing seeing the two of you dancing around each other." Rachel admitted, shaking her head.

Max groaned and shook her head. She needed desperately to change the subject to something else. Luckily Chloe and Rachel seemed to have their own ideas to do just that.

"Oh, I almost forgot, Chloe, tomorrow night, that party you spoke about, are you still going?" Rachel asked.

Chloe smiled and nodded. "You bet I am, it's gonna be awesome, you'll be there too, right?"

Rachel laughed. "I'm sure I will be."

"You girls have fun." Max said. "You know that's not my scene."

But then the two of them smirked and Max knew she'd made a mistake.

"Well, you could use that time to finally talk to Warren." Rachel remarked.

Chloe grinned. "Yeah Max, that's a great idea, think about it. You can take that time to confess the truth to Warren, it'll be perfect."

Max groaned and blushed, but she didn't think that was actually a bad idea.

* * *

Chloe narrowed her eyes as she tried to finish the work she was doing, but as she tried to move banged her head on the lid of the hood.

"Fuck." She hissed.

Shaking her head she tried to focus again, she was fixing up her truck as it had been acting up a little on her drive home from the junkyard. Working on the truck, Chloe's mind began to wander to something else.

'_I hope Rachel's doing alright, things...haven't been the best for her at home, ever since...' _She thought to herself. _'Ever since Sera...'_

Chloe sighed as she thought about that. Sera was Rachel's birth mother, while her father James had shut Sera out of their lives due to Sera's past drug addiction. Rachel had spent years believing that James' new wife, Rose was her mother, but then, shortly after she and Rachel had first properly met, things had taken quite a turn and Rachel knew the truth.

Sera had returned and tried to meet her, but James had kept blocking it from happening and Sera eventually left, Rachel learned the truth and now the relationship between her and her father was damaged.

"Chloe!"

She rolled her eyes. _'Here we go.'_

She straightened up as David stepped out of the house.

"What now?"

David looked momentarily distracted however as he observed the truck. "What happened?"

"Something with the engine, almost fixed, anyway, what is it?" She replied.

David shook his head. "I've already got my answer, you've taken my tools, without permission."

Chloe rolled her eyes. "They were in the garage, which is part of my house, so technically that makes them mine to use."

David glared and Chloe prepared herself, refusing to back down as yet another argument was due to start.

* * *

Back at Blackwell, Max was seated at the picnic benches, biting her lip as she continued to fret.

'_What am I even supposed to do...Rachel and Chloe make it sound so easy, but...How do I just go up to Warren and tell him how I feel.' _She thought, her issues with Warren foremost in her mind.

But she tried not to let herself be distracted as she wasn't alone, she was with some of her other friends. Seated next to her was a girl of roughly the same height as her with long blonde hair, tied in a high bun, blue eyes and fair skin as well as a slender build, clad in a pair of brown pants with a white blouse and sandals, she was one of Max's closest friends, Kate Marsh.

Seated across from them was a slender girl of medium height with long tied back brown hair, brown eyes and light brown skin, her name was Stella Hill and she was dressed up in a pair of denim shorts with a pink T-shirt and flip-flops.

The final girl was also of medium height with a chubby build, shoulder length dark hair dyed purple, brown eyes and fair skin, wearing ripped jeans, a black band T-shirt and sneakers, her name was Alyssa Anderson.

"Max, are you okay?" Kate asked, looking at her worriedly.

She quickly started and nodded. "Yeah, sorry, I was...kinda distracted.

The other girls just smiled.

Composing herself Max tried to act natural.

"So, what's been going on?" She asked.

Alyssa nudged Stella. "Go on Stella, tell Max what you just told us."

Stella grinned widely. "I...there's a new student, Jamie Townley..."

Max nodded, she had heard about the boy.

"Well, I've met him and, well..." Stella explained. "He's really nice, I think I..."

The others smiled, Max smiled too, realizing the truth, Stella had a crush on this boy, Jamie Townley. However it did remind her of her own issues once again. A short while later something else distracted her, she spotted two more girls, these two actually a couple.

The first was above average height with shoulder length brown hair, brown eyes and light tan skin, she had a slender build with slight but notable curves, she was clad in ripped jeans and sneakers with a grey T-shirt with a sword design on it.

Her girlfriend was of medium height with long brown hair and brown eyes, as well as pale skin and a skinny build, wearing a pair of denim shorts, a light blue T-shirt and sandals. They were respectably, Steph Gingrich and Samantha Myers.

"They're very sweet together, aren't they." Kate said as she came up beside Max. "I'm glad they finally found each other."

Max nodded. "Me too Kate, me too."

Kate sighed. "I'm worried thought, Sam hasn't come out to her family you know...If what I heard is right, they're even more conservative than mine."

Max nodded sadly, reflected that what Kate just said there, might be the very reason why Sam hadn't come out yet.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	2. Shattered: Chapter 2

**Life is Strange: Burden of Proof**

Chapter 2 of my Life is Strange story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Grahamfieldfan1288: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Holywoodunderfed: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

**Episode 1: Shattered**

**Chapter 2**

It was the start of another day, switching her alarm off, Max yawned as she sat up, stretching as she looked around her room.

'_Well, another day, today is...the day of the party...' _She remembered. _'The day Rachel and Chloe said I should...'_

She bit her lip, thinking of Warren as she stood up, dusting down her pyjamas, a pair of grey shorts with a black T-shirt.

Max sighed as she went to grab her toiletries and head for the showers again. _'There is so much on my mind right now I don't know where to start, and not all of it concerns my own problems.'_

Even as she thought that she exited the room and saw that her and Kate's concerns from yesterday had come true. For there was Sam up ahead, in tears, sitting down against the wall, Steph knelt by her side, trying to comfort her it seemed. Both were still in their pyjamas, a pair of red shorts with a grey tank-top for Steph while Sam wore pink pyjama pants and a yellow T-shirt. Their attire told Max not only had they not been up long, whatever happened was bad enough they had pretty much rushed out here.

"Guys…?" She began awkwardly as she approached.

Sam just sniffled, Steph however looked up and smiled grimly.

"Hey Max." She greeted before shaking her head. "Sorry we...Sam called her parents this morning, told them about us, it...didn't go well."

Max nodded, it was as she feared, heading for the shower, giving Sam some space and allowing Steph to comfort her, she hoped things would get better for the pair of them, they deserved things to be better after all.

* * *

The dim sun seeped through the blinds on the windows. What little light bled through bathed a young man of eighteen in golden rays of light. This young man opened his olive green eyes and groaned. He slowly made his way out of bed and to the bathroom across the hall. It was there that he sluggishly undressed and made his way into the shower.

Once there he lathered his tanned skin and washed his short reddish brown hair. It didn't take long for him to finish. After climbing out of the shower, he distractedly climbed back into his white t shirt and red and black plaid pyjama pants before heading back to his room. There was a reason for the rush. He just wanted to be alone. The best way to do that was clean himself up and lock himself in his room.

In between his room and the bathroom, he could hear the sounds of his step dad barrelling into the house. The young man shut his door and, in one fluid motion, collapsed back onto his bed. He dug into the backpack labelled, Kyle Sherman, on his bedside to retrieve his laptop. Kyle planned to at least attempt to finish his homework in (hopefully) relative peace. His peace did not last long.

Minutes later, through the thin walls he could hear things. Very intimate things. Kyle curled his hands into fists and growled in frustration. He heaved his bag onto his bed and grabbed at his headphones. So much for peace and quiet.

* * *

Chloe smiled lightly to herself as she began to get ready.

'_Well, today's the day of the party, better get ready…' _She thought to herself. _'I'll pick out some clothes for it later, right now...gotta hurry.'_

So with that she simply pulled on some jeans, boots and a black Firewalk T-shirt before heading out to meet with Max and Rachel. They had arranged to meet up that very day to discuss their plans for the night, in Chloe and Rachel's case, that of course meant the party, in Max's case, it meant getting her prepared to talk to Warren. It didn't take Chloe long to find the other two girls, hanging out in town where they said they'd be. Both stood out in their outfits, Max in simple denim jeans, with a pale pink T-shirt with a doe image, a grey hoodie and converse, while Rachel wore a black tank-top under a black and blue plaid shirt, denim shorts and sandals.

"Hey, what's up?" She greeted them cheerfully.

Both turned to face her, smiling and Rachel replied. "Hey Chloe."  
Joining them on the bench Chloe stretched out before glancing over at the other girls, eyebrow raised.

"Max, you're being quieter than usual?"

Max shifted in her seat before shaking her head. "I don't know about all this, you know. I mean, I'm just supposed to go and tell Warren how I feel. It seems kinda, desperate."

"Hey now, don't get like that." Rachel said. "You're not desperate Max, besides, I'm pretty sure it's obvious Warren feels the same way about you."

Chloe nodded. "Yeah, c'mon, I'm not around Blackwell all the time and even I can see it. One of you has to make the first move."

"Why me?" Max mumbled.

"If you wait for Warren to make the first move, you'll both be in the geriatric ward when he does." Chloe snorted.

Rachel smiled. "C'mon Max, you can do this."

"I...I guess, but I just feel...what if something, goes wrong, and then it becomes awkward and..." Max stammered.

Rachel shook her head. "Hey, don't go overthinking things okay, you've got this."

Chloe nodded in agreement and Max smiled, finally convinced.

"Now..." Chloe began. "About the party..."

Rachel grimaced. "Shit I almost forgot. Sorry Chloe, something's come up, I can't go, but...don't let that stop you."

"Go by myself, I don't know, I was kinda hoping we…" Chloe replied hesitantly.

"Just go, trust me." Rachel said. "Have a blast, there will be another party."

Chloe just smiled, finally agreeing with Rachel's reassurances.

* * *

Chloe smirked as she looked around the party venue, things weren't exactly crazy yet but she could be patient, the party had only really begun after all. Running a hand through her blue hair made sure she looked the part, if there was anything she felt like making an effort dressing up for, it was a wild party like this one, especially if the venue was technically off the grid, despite being on the edge of town. She had chosen her favourite white tank-top with an Illuminati symbol on the front, a denim jacket and ripped jeans with her usual boots and a black beanie. Casually shrugging she made her way through the crowd, attempting to get a drink.

It was then she heard a familiar voice. "Price."

She turned and grinned at the scruffy looking man, even his white tank-top, jeans and boots were ragged.

"Yo Frank, what's up?"

Frank Bowers, a man with dark blonde hair and a similar beard, brown eyes and fair skin as well as a somewhat strong build, shook his head.

"I'm surprised to see you here, I..." He began but stopped. "Urgh, look, I've gotta go for a moment, looks like some _paying _clients have turned up."

Chloe sighed at that. "I'll get your money dude."

"Just do me a favour and get outta here." Was all Frank said before stalking off.

Chloe rolled her eyes, as if that would happen.

Finishing the last of her drink, Chloe smiled as she went for another.

'_Leave a wild party like this, no way Frank.' _She thought gleefully. _'I'm just getting started.'_

She grinned as she got another drink, she was buzzed yes, but not too much. She remained focused enough to know her surroundings. Therefore when she saw someone unexpected, she actually did a double take, wondering if her eyes were tricking her.

She froze. _'No way, what, what is _she _doing here?'_

The woman she saw was tall, with long blonde hair and hazel eyes, her skin was pale and she had a skinny build, but she certainly looked a lot better than the last time Chloe saw her. The white sleeveless top, jeans and boots she wore also gave her a different image. Chloe could scarcely believe what she was seeing.

'_Sera...what is Rachel's mom doing here?'_

Chloe now couldn't help but wonder, this left her to have to consider a future course of action, but what.

* * *

Standing in her dorm room, trying to calm her breathing as she looked in the mirror, Max wondered, for the fifth time, if the outfit she had on was good enough. A pair of simple jeans, a black butterfly T-shirt under her grey hoodie and her usual converse. It wasn't exactly the height of fashion but it was her look.

'_Yet I'm trying to make myself look good, I'm trying to look the best I possibly can when I finally tell Warren the truth.' _She thought worriedly.

Taking one more deep breath she finally left her dorm room.

'_Fuck it.' _She thought. _'I've got to stop wasting time, I need to find Warren, around this time he's usually in the dorm courtyard...I just hope this works.'_

So, composing herself she made her way along the corridor until she reached the door and, stepping out into the stairwell, she began heading down to exit the dorms. Stepping outside she smiled as the fresh night air hit her, for some reason that made her feel better about her chances. However it did not last long, her hopes came to a grinding halt when she looked around and froze, eyes wide with horror and dismay. She spotted Warren right away, clad in his usual style with a blue T-shirt over a red undershirt with long sleeves, jeans and sneakers, but Warren wasn't alone.

He was talking with another girl, of medium height, slender with Asian features, long dark hair tied up and with a few dyed streaks and brown eyes. She was clad in red pants, a black T-shirt and converse. Max recognized her right away, Brooke Scott.

'_Brooke, I...I almost forgot about her. She...she has feelings for Warren too and, urgh, she...' _Max reflected, realizing Brooke had beat her to it.

For while Warren seemed oblivious, it was clear Brooke was flirting with him and, seeing this, Max couldn't take it anymore. Losing her nerve she turned and hurried back inside, heading back to her dorm, feeling defeated.

* * *

Back at the party, Chloe grinned as she finished yet another drink, she was definitely buzzed now.

'_Argh, you know what, fuck it, I'm done wondering what's going on.' _She thought to herself. _'I should just go over to Sera and ask her what she's doing here...Huh, don't remember that one...'_

She paused, curious as she noted another drink before her, it was definitely hers, she just couldn't remember when she had got it. She shrugged and took a drink from it before looking around, taking a break from getting wild at the party. As she looked around she paused, spotting Sera again.

She shook her head. _'Alright, not gonna get a better opportunity than this, let's get started.'_

With another deep drink from her new drink she set it down and stood up and began to make her way towards Sera. That was when it happened, suddenly her vision began to swim, certainly not the sort that was normal with drink.

"What the..." She mumbled.

Then she heard a male voice next to her, one that sounded oddly familiar. "You in trouble, little lady."

She tried to reply, but she felt light-headed and then, she realized what was happening.

'_Fuck!' _She thought in a panic. _'That drink, it...I've been drugged.'_

That was her last clear thought before she blacked out.

* * *

With his homework done, Kyle sighed. He ran a hand through his hair before rubbing his sweaty palms on his jeans. He felt antsy for some reason. He adjusted the collar of his grey t shirt, and shoved his feet into some sneakers. Maybe a walk would calm his anxieties. He trudged his way downstairs to the kitchen. He could not care less how much noise he made as he did so. Once he reached the end of the stairs, he was greeted by a familiar presence.

"Mom..." he nodded his head to the woman on his left.

She wore a purple t shirt, denim capris and sandals. He glanced briefly to the man to the right, who wore a dark blue polo shirt, khaki pants and boots.

"You."

"Very funny," the man retorted while crossing his arms. "You could be more respectful, son."

"Don't call me son," Kyle spat back.

"Kyle," his mother, Cindy, warned.

Kyle bit his lip before he let another insult slip through.

_'Self control.' _He reminded himself.

"What is it?" he asked instead.

His mother frowned. "First of all, I don't like your attitude. Second, we have news."

Upon the declaration, Cindy and the man joined hands. Kyle's eyes scanned their conjoined hands. The word 'we' bounced around his brain.

"Craig and I think it would be a good idea-"

"Oh," Kyle impulsively interrupted. "It's not Mr. Morton now? 'Oh Mr. Morton'" he cried mockingly.

He smirked at their matching shocked faces. "Yeah, I could hear you."

"Nevertheless," Craig continued once he recovered. "Your mother and I believe it's time for me to move in."

Kyle stuttered for a minute while he digested this information. "No way."

"Yes," Craig confirmed as he and Cindy started to hold hands. "We think it would be best. Help all of us become a better family."

"We will never be a family!" Kyle spat. "Not with you here."

He ignored Cindy calling after him as he turned to stalk back up the stairs. He stomped his way to his room and slammed the door behind him. He couldn't think straight. All he could see was red. _'Craig thinks he can just move in and take over, does he? We'll see about that,' _He thought.

He wasn't thinking when he started to pack up his stuff. It felt rebellious. It even felt right. He gathered up his stuff in haste. It wasn't enough to sleep with his mom, now the loser wanted to move in to? It was an invasion of his privacy. No one ever considered how Kyle felt. It wasn't until he had gathered his stuff into bags that he realized what he was doing. He stood next to his window, mere inches from the sill. He looked back at his room, perhaps reconsidering his next course of action.

"Kyle!" Craig's booming voice resounded through his door.

That was enough. Kyle frowned before opening his window and escaping to the world outside. Maybe it was time for a walk after all.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	3. Shattered: Chapter 3

**Life is Strange: Burden of Proof**

Chapter 3 of my Life is Strange story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Oh yes indeed.  
Grahamfieldfan1288: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, there's a lot of struggle going on sadly :(  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Holywoodunderfed: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

**Episode 1: Shattered**

**Chapter 3**

Chloe grimaced and groaned as she felt herself waking up.

'_Urgh, fuck, my head...' _She tried to sit up, remembering what happened. _'Drugged, my drink was drugged...I...wait, what the fuck…?'_

Her eyes widened as she suddenly realized the full horror of the situation around her. She was in a room, as far as she could tell, still within the party venue, the dim light through the window indicated it was early morning the following day. But what truly caught and held Chloe's horrified attention was what was in the middle of the room.

"S-Sera..." She whispered.

But even then she felt foolish, it was clear the poor woman was dead.

She looked around, eyes wide. _'God, so much blood...stabbed, how many times...but...wait, shit, shit...'_

It was then she realized something even more horrifying. She was also covered in blood, her shirt and hands.

'_It's, I'm not hurt so...fuck, it's Sera's blood and that's...' _She realized. _'Oh shit, I, but I didn't. I'm sure I didn't...'_

For there, lying on Sera's body, also covered in blood, was Chloe's beanie. The evidence was certainly damning, but Chloe was certain she didn't kill Sera. Especially since, given how she felt when she was drugged, she wouldn't have been able to move under her own power, let alone stab Sera with this force.

All the same, she knew that things looked bad for her, especially if she was caught.

'_I've gotta get outta here.' _She thought.

But then she heard it, the sound of footsteps, several footsteps and she had a nasty feeling who it was.

"Shit." She hissed and instead turned to the window instead.

Running over she made her escape, but it was too late, the police burst into the room, catching sight of her, seeing the blood, just as she made her escape. She hit the ground and took off running, thankfully she managed to make her escape and find her way back home. She looked around carefully as she remained hidden from view.

'_Alright, no sign of the police, guess the news hasn't reached here yet...I don't...I don't have much time.' _She thought. _'Fuck, how could this have...I have to get out of here. Get in, get cleaned up and changed and then get the fuck outta town...'_

Taking a deep breath she prepared to carry out her plan; unable to believe that this had happened, she was still trying to process everything. But she remained focused on her task and clambered up to climb into her room through the window and quickly made her way to the bathroom. She could heard her mother already downstairs and prayed that David was down there too and not upstairs, the last thing she wanted was an encounter with either of them.

Now cleaned up and dried Chloe quickly pulled on new clothes, namely a pair of simple jeans, a black T-shirt under a dark green army jacket, boots and a black beanie, and climbed back out of her window and down to the street. Getting into her truck she started it up and immediately drove away, she had no idea what she was doing, where she was going, she only knew one thing.

'_I know I didn't kill her, but...no one would believe me, not after what the police saw, they certainly won't. I can't let them catch me. I'm not...' _She thought desperately. _'I've no choice, I've no idea where I'm going or what I'm going to do...But I need to get outta here and find somewhere and, and...'_

She had no idea what she was even thinking, she was acting purely on instinct now. In her rear view mirror she could see a police car pulling up to what was now no longer her house, it was then it sank in just how drastically things had changed. She had no choice. Wiping away the threatening tears she drove on, now knowing there was no going back. Just then, startling her, her phone went off, she quickly checked it.

She had almost forgot someone who would be greatly effected by this. _'Shit...Rachel.'_

She quickly answered.

"Rachel, I..."

"Chloe, what the fuck!" Rachel startled her by practically yelling. "The police just told us what happened..."

Chloe quickly tried to explain. "Rachel, I didn't..."

"Save it; I can't believe you of all people..."

"I didn't!" Chloe snapped.

But Rachel didn't seem to care. "The police saw you Chloe, the evidence is against you and you're asking me to just...urgh, fuck this, and fuck you!"

Rachel then hung up and Chloe groaned, throwing her phone down. Things were just going from bad to worse now.

* * *

Pulling on her jeans, white doe T-shirt, grey hoodie and converse, Max sighed sadly, reflecting on what happened the previous night, what she had seen when she went to try and talk to Warren.

'_I...I missed my chance, Brooke already made her move...I...' _She thought sadly, trying to make a decision. _'I should find Rachel, talk to her and Chloe, see if they can help me at least feel better.'_

So she left her dorm quickly, looking for any sign of Rachel, she did not find her until she actually exited the dorms and soon found Rachel, clad in a black T-shirt with matching leggings and boots, seated on one of the benches, looking rather downcast.

"Um, Rachel…?"

The girl started and turned sharply towards her. "Oh, Max...I..."

Max shook her head. "We...Um, there's something we need to talk about, can, we need to call Chloe and..."

She was not expecting Rachel's reply.

"Fuck that!" She suddenly snapped. "That bitch is gone, and after what she's done!"

"What, Rachel, that's…?" Max gasped.

Rachel shook her head. "Chloe's run off Max, she killed my mom, my birth mom and now the police are after her, for murder, if she knows what's good for her, she'll never show her face again."

"What, Rachel, please, listen to me, that doesn't sound like..."

"You're taking _her _side, the evidence proves she did Max!" Rachel cried.

Max shook her head. "We, we should try to..."

"She killed my mom Max!" Rachel snapped. "Fuck you!"

With that she stalked off, leaving Max in a distraught situation.

* * *

Still overwhelmed by the phone call, Chloe wasn't even paying attention to exactly where she driving, just watching the road to avoid an accident. She didn't want to draw any attention to herself.

'_I can't...I can't believe this, how could I have got into this situation, I...' _She found herself wondering, before it happened. "Oh shit, no, no, Fuck no...FUCK!"

Her truck spluttered and came to a stop, the gas meter pointing to empty, it wasn't going any further. Groaning she knew she had no choice, she grabbed her phone and the small bag she had managed to pack and exited the truck. Shouldering the bag and pocketing the phone she hurried away on foot.

She didn't know exactly where she was but it looked to be another small town, she was sure she hadn't gone too far from Arcadia Bay, but still quite some distance, a good few hours had passed at least. So she knew she still needed to be wary. She pulled out the bottle of water she had packed and drank from it, still feeling a little light-headed from being drugged the previous night, but otherwise no ill effects.

It was some time later, Chloe had looked around to try and find some way of getting out of town quickly, familiarising herself with the area as she did so. But then she saw something which immediately put her on edge. The police had found her truck and surrounded it. Then one of them looked up and saw her and she knew she had to run.

* * *

Water pitter-pattered out of drainage pipes throughout the dingy alleyway that Kyle attempted to navigate himself through. He pulled his navy blue baseball cap lower over his eyes and zipped up his red jacket further up his black t shirt. In the pocket of his jeans, a phone vibrated incessantly for a countless time. After a moment of indecisiveness, Kyle had had enough.

He shook his head, and, in one swift moment, he dug his phone out of his pocket. After a breath's worth of hesitation he dropped it to the ground. A sharp stomp later, and the vibration had died. Along with it went the phone. As an extra measure, he drilled his heel meticulously into the device. He was so engrossed in the action, he almost didn't hear the rapid footfall until it was nearly too late.

He looked up just a fraction too late before the source of the sound came barrelling into him. A pale girl, just a few inches shorter than he crashed into him. There wasn't time to say anything, however. As he took her in, he could hear an even louder scuttling of boots against pavement. Quickly, his mind deduced that that sound could not mean anything good. Judging from the look on the girl's face, those footfalls could only be after her.

"Would you-" she began to demand.

He grabbed her wrist gently. "Trust me, follow my lead."

The girl gazed at him in shock as he swung her around. He maneuvered himself over her, his back to the pursuers. His right hand found the nape of her neck. His left at her hip. He pulled in close, but not too close. He could see recognition flare in her eyes. She manuevered her hands on his back and allowed herself to be shielded from view. She pulled him in closer, their lips barely brushing each other.

Kyle felt his pulse quicken as he closed his eyes. Although, he cracked on eye just enough to see the uniforms of police officers pass by. With one even whispering a disgruntled, "Teenagers..." under his breath.

Once they were sure the pursuers were gone, they broke apart hastily. He took a large step back and adjusted the collar of his jacket whilst she adjusted her beanie. Now that the adrenaline had passed he took in the details of her. Her blue hair and her dingy clothes acted as evidence of his hunch. She was on the run from the law.

"Thanks for that," she huffed as she caught her breath.

"No problem," he peered back down the alley. He hoped the officers weren't going to perhaps circle back.

"I'm Kyle," he began slowly. "Kyle Sherman. I'm, uh, running away from home, and obviously you are running from... someone..."

The girl crossed her arms, but made no other reaction. Maybe she was waiting for him to finish his proposition.

"We should travel together. For now."

The girl considered for a second, before she relaxed her arms. "I guess you did just help me." She nodded, almost to herself. "Alright, Sherman. I agree. My name's Chloe. Chloe Price. Now show me where we should go next. I'm sure you know this shithole town better than me."

He nodded in the right direction. "This way."

Now that they had agreed to travel together, Chloe and Kyle quickly looked around, making sure the police weren't around and then, seeing the nearby bus stop and the bus at it, they rushed over and quickly got on board, finally getting out of the area.

* * *

Max shook her head, still unable to believe all this was happening. She had just been questioned by the police about Chloe, but had simply left them exasperated with her vehemently defending Chloe.

'_I've got to...I need to let Chloe know.' _She thought worriedly.

She pulled out her phone, not caring what the police thought and quickly tried to call Chloe, but to no avail, there was no answer. That was when the rain started.

* * *

The bus slowed to a stop and Kyle sighed, standing up.

"What are you doing?" Chloe asked, confused.

He explained. "This is the last stop, we have to get off."

Chloe grimaced as she looked out at the rain that continued to fall, it was now night and they had no other choice it seemed. So, with a heavy sigh of her own, she got up and followed Kyle, the driver observed them with confusion as they got off the bus before closing the door behind them and driving away back to the depot.

"Shit, what now?" Chloe asked. "I'm already getting soaked."

Kyle nodded. "I know, I know...we need to find somewhere to stay for the night."

They both tried to heat themselves up as it was also quite cold now, due to the rain. They walked further down the street until they stopped at a crossroads. They looked around trying to find anything that could help them.

"There's a drug-store and a coffee shop...but they're both closed for the night." Chloe remarked as she spotted both buildings.

Kyle nodded slowly, making note of buildings he had seen. "There's a convenience store over there and a laundromat over there, but both are open 24/7, we don't want to be constantly interrupted...What about there?"

He pointed out a nearby motel but Chloe shook her head.

"We're trying to avoid being seen, we need discretion, plus I doubt we have enough money...urgh, that building there looks empty but..." She began. "We need to get somewhere quick, get outta this rain."

They continued to look around.

Kyle was the one who found a place for them to spend the night.

"Over here!" He called as Chloe spotted him.

He was pulling a gated fence open and Chloe followed him through, until she spotted what he had found, an old abandoned car.

"It won't be comfortable, but we're outta sight." He explained."

Chloe nodded. "It'll do."

They got to work, managing to get the car open and hopeful they could get inside and get some sleep. But then, at that moment, Chloe felt her phone vibrate and she checked it.

'_Max...' _She thought with a grimace, unable to stop herself she answered. "Max?"

Max sounded relieved. "Chloe, thank God, listen, I..."

Chloe replied at once. "Max, I swear, I don't know what you heard, but I didn't..."

"I know you didn't do anything Chloe, I believe you. I want to help you, where are you, please...if you just, things will be alright, I'm sure of it, I can..." Max began pleading.

"No Max, I'm not coming back, don't even ask that, you're wrong, the police will arrest me and that's it, case closed as far as they are concerned." Chloe replied vehemently. "I...I'm glad you believe in me, after Rachel..."

She was almost in tears but then composed herself.

"Thanks Max...goodbye." She said.

With that she hung up before Max could respond and then, unable to bring herself to do so, feeling too sentimental about it, she instead removed the SIM card from her phone and threw it to the ground, grinding it under her heel.

Clambering back into the car and closing the door she looked over at Kyle. He was looking at her strangely, but seemed to not want to pry. Maintaining some distance from each other, they settled in, trying to sleep, slowly drifting off, despite their discomfort.

* * *

Looking at her phone fearfully, frantic, Max was left confused and afraid after calling Chloe, she could only wonder now what was next.

* * *

**Epilogue**

Sleeping in the car, Chloe and Kyle were only fitfully resting, as was to be expected in their difficult situation. Due to the sudden chill in the air however, despite initially keeping distance they subconsciously moved closer, drawn by body heat.

Within her dorm room, Max was working on her laptop, looking frantic, she looked at her phone again, clearly worried about Chloe, trying to find anything that could help.

At home, Joyce was at the kitchen table in a terrible state, in tears, unable to believe what she had been told. Standing behind her, lost and unsure, David nevertheless did what he could to console her.

Within her own room, Rachel was seated on the floor, her back pressed against the door as she was in tears, shouting through the door, clearly refusing to come out or let anyone come inside.

Meanwhile in Blackwell, talk was spreading throughout the campus as the gossip began to spread, no doubt having heard about the murder.

**Next Time on Burden of Proof**

Running desperately, trying to get away, Kyle and Chloe were panting for breath, desperately attempting to cross some train tracks. But Chloe was struggling due to her injured leg, as they attempted to climb up the other side onto the station. Then, as it began to close in, they heard it loudly, the sound of a trains horn.

* * *

End of chapter, and of story, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


End file.
